


We're not done here

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Self-Conscious, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: How about a Donnie x Reader where the reader is really self-conscious about their body and has pretty sucky self-esteem? I feel like it'd be cute with how Donnie secretly relates and has enough confidence for the both of them! 💜 (Female or gender-neutral is fine I think! >w<)
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, donnie/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	We're not done here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey so I didn't really delve in deep to Donnie's insecurities, they're kind of mentioned and if you read into things a bit more you might be able to see them idk. Hope you enjoy!

Staring at your solum face in the mirror, you frowned at your reflection. Your eyes trace over your features, using your fingers to tug at the bags under your eyes and the acne that could be a dot-to-dot game on your face. Gazing down towards your stomach and thighs, you released a sigh; a lone tear slipping down your cheek.  _ How could anyone ever like me?  _

A gentle ringing brought you back to reality, wiping away the onslaught of tears that dribbled down your face, you went on the hunt for your phone. The song 'Weird Science' rang from under your blanket laying askew on your bed, rummaging your hand under the plush material your fingers felt the hard contact of your phone. Finally gazing at the caller ID your heart froze, if the song hadn't given it away then you would have been surprised to see him calling you.

"Hey, are you coming over today? I want to show you these improvements I've made with my battle shell, I'd show my brothers buuuuuuut they never appreciate my brilliance."

You heaved a shaky breath, hearing his voice did things to your already shattered confidence. The line was quiet, realising that you hadn't said anything your brain went into overtime trying to come up with an excuse "I-I don't think I can make it Donnie I've got a lot of, erm, school work to do, yeah that's what I'm going with." You didn't want to lie to Donnie, but with the crush coming on so suddenly your mind hadn't had time to process it. Sure Donnie was a turtle, but even a turtle had standards, what would Donnie see in you besides a friend?

Ever since your feelings towards Donnie started leaning to the 'way more than friends' side, it suddenly dawned on you how you dressed and acted around him was extremely important. You couldn't just rock up in leggings and a hoody, now you had to make more of an effort. Over the past few months the guys never saw you without makeup, your excuse was that you just wanted to look nice but in reality, it was because you were ashamed of the way your face was peppered with spots and eye bags that could hold groceries for a hundred families.

The clothes, as mentioned before, changed as well. You no longer came in your oversides hoody and leggings but sometimes in jeans or a skirt, and if you were feeling a little bit of confidence, a dress. The turtles had never said anything about your sudden change and care in your appearance, the first time they saw it they thought it was a one-off; but after the fifth time that week, they knew something was up. With no debates needed, they selected Donnie to be the one to talk to you since you seemed to spend more time with him than the others.

He protested at first, quoting that he wasn't good with 'girl stuff' but when Leo gave him an unamused frown and a snarky "None of us are!" it shut him right up. For days Donnie paced back and forth in his lab thinking of ways to ask you what was wrong, he knew how stubborn you were and expected that it wouldn't be easy to get the information out of you just like that. Consouling the internet, April and even Splinter (which was a massive mistake on its own), Donnie had given up and just opted to be straight with you.

"Oh come on (Y/N) you're the only person that will listen to me about this stuff," he begged. Shaking your head, you could feel your brain laughing at you amused that you were listening to your heart and not logic. With a shaky voice, dually noted by Donnie, you gave him your reply "I-I don't know Donnie, my school work is really impor-"

"If it's that important to you just bring it with you, then maybe I can help you with it, you know, if I have time and stuff." You knew you weren't going to be able to get out of this, with an irritated groan you agreed to see him "OH, FAB-O BOOOOTS!" he yelled into his phone, causing you to wince in pain. When the call ended you stared at your phone screen, watching the illuminated screen fade away and your saddened reflection staring back up at you.

-At the lair-

Your shoes barely made a sound as you strolled into the lair, it was oddly quiet,  _ maybe the boys aren't here? _ "Ah (Y/N) you made it and just in time too," Donnie's lanky frame popped out from the kitchen, his eyes shifting between you and his tech-brace. Walking to you, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder allowing him to drag you to his lab. Ignoring the blush that covered your cheeks, he continued to rant as he unwrapped his arm from around you and carried on poking his fingers against the tech-brace.

"Listen my brothers are going to be out of the lair for a while, something about finding the perfect pizza toppings, which gives  _ me _ ample time to demonstrate to  _ you _ all the new things I installed onto my battle shell."

You stood at the entrance of his lab, watching as he waltzed in and started digging around for some technological thing. Turning back to you, he tilted his head in curiosity, eyes tracing over your blushing form "Where's your schoolwork?" he asked with a smirk. Your eyes widened in surprise, how could you forget? I mean,  _ sure _ , the school work didn't exist in the first place but Donnie didn't know that. 

"I, er, I-"

"Oh give it up (Y/N), I know there wasn't any schoolwork you just wanted to-" he stopped himself, his snarky smirk quickly vanishing and replaced by a frown. His voice came out as a whisper "Avoid me." Oh how he could not be any more wrong, you wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of your life with him. But you couldn't. Donnie was many things: strong, talented, intelligent, funny and what were you? Adding on from your useless personality, what did you have to offer him physically? Some fatty thighs and a jiggly stomach.

Tears started forming in your eyes, cascading down your cheeks like a running river. Donnie faintly heard sniffing, casting a glance to you he saw you curling in on yourself. Your shoulders were bent forward, hunched around your neck, your fingers were tangled together, writhing underneath his gaze. You looked so...small.

"(Y/N)" You'd never heard Donnie's voice this soft before, not sparing him a glance you turned your back to him, "I think- I-I think I'm going to go now." Donnie bolted forward, trapping you from leaving. Finally looking up at him, Donnie saw the flare of your nostrils, the black mascara staining your cheeks. He rubbed his thumb over your soft skin, pulling it back he saw your foundation slightly smudged on his green skin. Donnie grabbed your hand and pulled you to the family bathroom muttering a small "Come with me."

It was quiet, neither of you spoke a single word as you watched him rummage around the bathroom cabinet. Hearing a muttered, "There you are.", Donnie came back to face you with a pack of make-up wipes in his hand. Lifting a wipe to your face, he saw the feral look in your eye, indicating to the wipe and then your face he asked for your permission "May I?" You meekly nodded, awed at how gently he wiped away the mask of make-up you had been wearing.

Once he was done, he turned to throw it away, catching your face in the mirror he saw how disgusted you looked. Raising a brow at you, he sat by you on the edge of the bathtub "What's going on with you recently? You've been acting...different. Did I do something? Did I cause you to change?" You were getting sick of how many times you had to push the tears away, but no matter what they still kept falling. 

"I-it's not your fault D, it's just in my head. It's nothing."

"Well, it has to be something. One day you come in here not caring about the whole make-up fad and then the next day you can't leave the house without it? Did someone say something to you, is that why you decided to change?"

"They didn't have to say anything Don," you muttered, your eyes boring into his own. Donnie looked back at you, his mind running through all your interactions with him and his brothers trying to figure out who upset you and how he was going to deal with it. But what if it was him? What if he was the one that said some off-handed comment to you and you took it to heart? Donnie would never be able to forgive himself if he were the reason that you had so desperately changed.

"I...Can you elaborate?" holding the edge of the bathtub in your tight grip you shunned away from his gaze. Staring in the mirror ahead of you, your eyes trailed up your form mindlessly speaking out all the things you thought were wrong with you. Donnie listened to you throughout the whole thing, he had no idea that that's how you felt about yourself. 

"-my thighs wobble and shake when I walk and I hate it, I see people out in New York all the time with their short skirts and shorts. I could never wear anything like that." Taking your silence as a cue that you finished, Donnie waded out the possible outcomes of his next words "But there's more, isn't there?" You released a shaky breath, slowly nodding your head you gaze was glued to the bathroom floor "I could never be enough for anyone, I could never be enough for  _ you _ . You could never fall for me like how I fell for you, just spare me the time and go out with April or some other person better looking than me." you grumbled, anger slowly rising in your tone.

"Well, I can't do that because the most beautiful person is sat right next to me and I would be but a fool to miss such a presented opportunity." Looking back to Donnie, a soft smile on his face, you blinked up at him confused "I-I don't understand, what are you saying right now." It was more of a statement than a question, you had heard and understood what he said but you didn't believe it. Your mind had been so focused on the thought that Donnie could never be more than a friend with you, that it never even entertained the opposite thought. 

"(Y/N), sure I'm a turtle and you're a human, but you are by far the best-looking human I've ever seen. So what your thighs wobble when you walk? I love it. You're so warm, like, all the time and as someone from the cold-blooded species, I appreciate that more than you'll ever know." Donnie continued to ramble on, things ranging from compliments to scientific studies of body fat and how beneficial it is. Although once he saw the confused look on your face he stopped.

Taking his hand in your own, he looked down at you fondly, smiling to himself "I like you way too much to care if you're wearing make-up or not. By the way, I love the make-up look, I really do, but I want to see the (Y/N) who would walk around in a hoody that looked like it was drowning them." Laughing at his awkward confession, you leaned forward and lightly kissed the end of his snout. Donnie turned all shades of pink as a result of your actions, making you laugh more, grabbing his hand you heaved him up and pulled him back to his lab "C'mon, you said you wanted to show me something, right?"

"But I'm not done complimenting you yet," he argued, trailing behind you like a lost puppy. Donnie stared at his hand intertwined with your own, turning your head to him, you shrugged "You can do it later." Catching up to your side, you walked to his lab in silence. Donnie gave you the side-eye muttering "You know we're not done talking about  _ this _ right?", you turned your head to face him, offering him a quick wink and a seductive smile you replied, "I know."


End file.
